Pole systems have been known in the art for many years. Pole systems basically comprise a pole which may be implanted in the ground or other medium, or alternatively, which may be secured to an adjacent structure. The pole is then used to support one or more members or structures thereon. Such structures can include, for example, horticultural containers, bird feeders, etc.
A pole system which is implanted in the ground is essentially a relatively fragile structure. The poles are easily dislocated from the medium in which they are implanted and generally cannot support a very large weight, particularly unbalanced weight. Such unbalanced weight will tend to exert a force on the pole which will cause the same to lean or fall.